Quand tout est au plus mal
by Androma
Summary: Un drame imprévu chamboule à jamais la vie du SGC


_**Quand tout est au plus mal… **_

_**De Androma **_

_(Hommage à Glenn Quinn)_

Hammond essayait depuis environ une heure de joindre la base, sans succès. Il essaya d'appeler sur le portable son remplaçant temporaire, le colonel Glenn Doyle, qui était aux commandes de la base pendant ses propres congés.

Entreprise toujours soldée d'un échec, il tenta de contacter son second, le colonel Jack O'Neill, et cette fois-ci, réussit.

**Hammond:** Allô, Jack?

**Jack :** pendant les vacances, on s'appelle par nos prénoms? D'accord, mon Georges.

**Hammond :** Jack, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de la base pendant vos vacances ?

**Jack :** vous avez bien dit : « pendant mes vacances », donc je cherche pas trop à avoir des nouvelles.

**Hammond** (sérieux) : vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de Sam ?

**Jack** (il allait répliquer quelque chose de sarcastique, mais quand il entendit le ton de son supérieur, préféra ne rien dire) : non, désolé mon général (il ne se rendit compte qu'après qu'il avait le droit de l'appeler Georges).

**Hammond :** si vous avez des nouvelles, prévenez-moi.

**Jack :** sérieusement, que se passe-t-il ?

**Hammond :** normalement, le colonel Doyle devait me contacter tous les jours pour me donner des nouvelles depuis deux semaines, il ne l'a fait que les deux premiers jours, et depuis, plus rien.

**Jack :** vu qu'on est dimanche, Sam est peut-être chez elle, je peux essayer de l'appeler, j'ai son numéro sur moi –je l'ai toujours sur moi -, si vous voulez Georges.

**Hammond :** vous pouvez essayer, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait quitter la base, et j'ai déjà essayer de l'appeler sur son portable, une bande sonore m'annonce que sur numéro n'est plus attribué.

**Jack :** je vous rappelle si j'ai des nouvelles.

**Hammond :** je vous remercie Jack… au fait, on reste en contact ?

**Jack :** Bien sûr.

Il s'empressa de raccrocher. Il avait très peur pour Sam, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû d'ailleurs. Il essaya de l'appeler chez elle, comme il l'avait promis à son supérieur, mais son répondeur fonctionnait.

Pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait au SGC, il pensa tout de suite à un numéro – ça va me gâcher mes vacances, pensa-t-il – : Maybourne (je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça J).

Il composa le numéro de son cher ami (faux jeton), celui-ci répondit au bout de trois coups :

**Maybourne :** ici Hutch, qui est à l'appareil ?

**Jack:** Ben… Starsky!

**Maybourne:** ah… Jack.

**Jack :** vous avez l'air heureux de m'entendre, Maybourne…

**Maybourne :** que me voulez-vous ?

**Jack :** devinez.

**Maybourne :** c'est à propos du SGC, n'est-ce pas ?

**Jack :** donc vous savez quelque chose…

**Maybourne :** peut-être, mais rien n'est gratuit, jack…

**Jack :** vous voulez quoi ?

**Maybourne :** être blanchi.

**Jack :** je verrai ce que je peux faire. Alors ?

**Maybourne :** d'abord vous Jack.

Il raccrocha. Jack était vraiment – mais vraiment – énervé. Il rappela Hammond et lui expliqua la situation.

**Hammond :** vous prenez des risques Jack.

**Jack :** ce n'est pas plus important la base que Henry ?

**Hammond :** Promettez-lui tout ce qu'il veut, mais vous serez responsable, je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité d'un massacre.

**Jack :** je ferrai de mon mieux.

Il raccrocha au nez de son supérieur avant que celui-ci n'est fini de parler. (_bonne chance, Jack_, dit-il tout bas)

Jack recomposa le numéro de portable de Maybourne.

**Maybourne :** Starsky?

**Jack :** oui (il commençait à en avoir marre du petit jeu de Maybourne).

**Maybourne:** alors?

**Jack:** C'est d'accord. Vous serez blanchi.

**Maybourne :** nouvelle identité ?

**Jack :** aussi.

**Maybourne:** d'accord, donc… l'agent du NID que nous avons infiltré au SGC…

**Jack :** vous avez un agent infiltré ? j'aurai dû m'en douter… (cette journée avait vraiment mal commencé, mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point le personnel du SGC étaient encore plus enragé)

**Maybourne :** bon, si vous ne me laissez pas finir…

**Jack :** d'accord, allez-y.

**Maybourne : **notre agent doit, normalement, nous contacter une fois par semaine minimum. Cela fait au moins une semaine et demi qu'il ne nous a pas contacté.

**Jack :** C'est tout ? je le savais déjà ça…

**Maybourne :** si j'ai du nouveau, je vous contacte.

Il raccrocha au nez de Jack. _Ah, celui-là, si je l'avais sous les mains…_

Soudain, son portable se remit à sonner. Il souffla.

**Jack :** mon général, Maybourne ne m'a rien appris…

je suis passée général maintenant ?

**Jack :** Sam ? comment allez-vous ?

**Sam :** à vrai dires, pas très bien.

**Jack :** que se passe-t-il ?

**Sam :** nous avons eu un problème, SG-6 est revenu de mission la semaine dernière, sous otage d'Apophis et de ses primas et Jaffas. Plus moyen de fermer l'iris.

**Jack :** Quoi… Apophis est encore vivant ?

**Sam :** Malheureusement oui mon colonel.

**Jack :** vous l'avez re-re-re-re…tué ?

**Sam :** J'étais dans mon labo quand ils ont passé la Porte mon colonel.

**Jack :** Donc vous n'avez rien pu faire…

**Sam :** Désolée…

Au plus elle parlait au plus elle semblait exténuée.

**Jack :** Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher…

**Sam** ( cette fois elle avait reprit du tonus dans sa voix) : Au moment où ils ont envahi la base j'étais en train de m'entraîner aux armes de poings, Janet était avec moi, nous avons entendu la voix d'Apophis dans les haut-parleurs, alors nous avons caché le plus d'armes et d'appareils soignant (désolé mais je ne me souviens plus de comment ça s'appelle) que nous avons pu sur nous et avons pris des P90.

Quand des Jaffas sont arrivés dans le labo, nous les avons tués sans trop de difficulté, il n'y en avait que trois.

Ensuite, par contre, nous nous sommes fait prendre par un groupe de 8 Jaffas et là nous sommes enfermées dans l'infirmerie : ils nous forcent à soigner leurs troupes et nous devons faire des recherches sur le Naquadah…

**Jack :** Ce qui ne vous change pas beaucoup à mon avis…

**Sam :** le temps n'est pas à rire mon colonel.

**Jack :** Désolé c'est plus fort que moi… allez-y, continuez.

**Sam :** j'ai profité qu'ils ne savent pas utiliser notre technologie pour leur faire croire que le téléphone sert à enregistrer mes recherches sue bande auditive ( J), mais ça ne marchera plus longtemps.

Avec Janet et d'autres militaires, nous nous préparons à faire une rebellion mais il y a des risques…

**Jack :** ne faites pas ça…

**Sam :** Désolé Jack…

**Jack :** n'oubliez pas le test zatarc Sam, ne l'oubliez jamais…

**Sam :** ne vous inquiétez…

major Carter, veuillez poser cet appareil technologiquement non-avancé, par ordre de votre dieu.

**Sam **(tout bas) : je t'aimerai toujours Jack.

Ils furent coupés.

**Jack :** je t'aime aussi Sam.

Ca devait vraiment aller mal si elle lui avait dit ça. Elle ne lui aurait jamais dit autrement. Il y avait un grand risque qu'elle meurt. Ça se sentait. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle mourrait et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se fit une promesse : si ils arrivent à enrayer l'attaque d'Apophis, il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Si ils y arrivent…

**Jack :** Stop ! Si je continues à penser à ça, je n'avancerais pas…

Il reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro du général. Celui-ci répondit tout de suite.

**Hammond :** Jack ?

**Jack :** oui, mon général. (c'était fini, il ne l'appellerai plus Georges, pour Jack, ce n'était plus des vacances).On a un problème. J'ai rappelé Maybourne, il dit qu'il y a un agent infiltré du NID dans le SGC, mais à part ça, rien.

**Hammond :** c'est tout ?

**Jack :** Carter m'a appelé, c'est là que ça se corse.

**Hammond :** Pourquoi ? Où est-elle ?

**Jack :** Elle est à la base. Il sont tous enfermés. Apophis a envahi la base.

**Hammond** (complètement abasourdi) : Quoi ? Il n'est pas mort ?

**Jack :** vous le connaissez, il est mort combien de fois…

**Hammond :** qu'a dit d'autre le major Carter ?

**Jack :** Elle et le docteur Fraiser sont forcées à s'occuper des troupes Goa'uld, c'est tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire, c'est qu'elle et Janet préparent une rebellion contre Apophis et ses Jaffas, quand je lui est dit que c'était trop risqué, on a été coupé par Apophis lui-même. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie…

**Hammond :** ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, on va trouver une solution…

**Jack :** Ça m'étonnerait mon général, ça fait déjà une semaine que l'invasion a commencé, on ne sait pas où elle en est…

**Hammond :** je vais essayer de contacter le président, je vous rappelle.

Jack ne pouvait attendre comme ça. Il essaya d'appeler Daniel sur son portable. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Jack savait où Danny et Teal'C passaient leurs vacances. C'était à environ une heure du Minnesota. Il sortit de son chalet et monta dans sa voiture. S'il y avait vraiment invasion, Daniel aurait sûrement une idée de génie, en absence de Carter.

Il roulait, toujours plus vite, espérant simplement ne pas se faire arrêter par la police. Il ne pourrait pas supporter si Apophis avait fait du mal à Sam… si il ne la voyait jamais plus, ce serait horrible…

Il roula encore quelques 50 minutes avant d'arriver au lieu où il était certain de trouver ses compagnons : avant de partir en congés, chacun avait dû spécifier son lieu de vacances pour éviter les problèmes si untel devait joindre un tel. Sam avait déclaré qu'elle restait à la base (au grand étonnement de Jack (rires), elle refusa une énième invitation dans le Minnesota !), le général allait chez ses petits-enfants pendant les deux semaines, Jack, comme à son habitude, se rendait au Minnesota, et Daniel allait apprendre à Teal'c comment les terriens font des recherches archéologiques depuis des centaines d'années… « _Ah, voilà, le 'Site archéologique pour débutants', _pensa Jack. »

Il sortit de sa voiture après l'avoir garée sur le parking. Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'administration, il repensa à Sam. Tout lui faisait penser à Sam. Tout.

Il entra dans les bâtiments et se dirigea vers la secrétaire.

**Jack :** Excusez moi. Pouvez vous me dire sur quel terrain se trouvent Daniel Jackson et T… son ami ? (il se reprit au dernier moment)

**Femme :** sans excuse valable, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai.

**Jack :** vous voulez une excuse valable ? (la secrétaire acquiesça) Il sortit son badge de l'armée (je ne sais pas si ça existe) Colonel Jack O'Neill, armée de l'air.

**Femme :** vous n'avez rien à faire ici, colonel.

**Jack : **(s'énervant) bon, vous allez m'écouter. La femme que j'aime est (peut-être) en train de mourir. Les deux personnes que vous refusez d'appeler sont mes collèges, ce sont les seuls à pouvoir la sauver.

**Femme :** pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

Elle commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur (comme moi en ce moment), puis au bout de quelques instants, décrocha le micro :

« Daniel Jackson et Murray Thimoty sont demandés par Jack O'Neill. Merci de bien vouloir vous présenter à l'accueil. »

**Jack :** ben voilà, c'est pas si difficile que ça…

Il alla attendre ses coéquipiers à l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent de dix minutes après. Le général avait eu le temps d'appeler Jack entre temps.

**Jack :** qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

**Daniel :** doucement Jack, on rassemblait nos affaires… et puis on s'est dit qu'avec vous ça ne devait pas être urgent…

**Jack :** et bien détrompez-vous. Venez, on va dans ma voiture.

Teal'c et Daniel le suivirent sans rien dire, ils avaient bien vu au ton de Jack qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Ils ne se doutaient pas de la gravité de la situation.

Une fois entrés dans le véhicule de Jack, ils attendaient avec impatience les explications de celui-ci.

… au bout de dix minutes

**Jack :**… Hammond vient de m'appeler, le président a disparu, apparemment kidnappé par un goa'uld.

**Teal'c :** l'invasion a déjà pris de grandes proportions…

**Jack :** je ne vous le fais pas dire…

Daniel vu, que Jack n'allait pas bien, essaya de détendre la situation, mais sa remarque n'alla pas dans ce sens.

**Daniel :** peut-être que des Tok'ras sont infiltrés dans les rangs d'Apophis.

**Teal'c :** Apophis a sûrement pris ses meilleures troupes, celles en qui il a toute confiance…

**Jack :** je dois passer un coup de fil.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de son sac et composa le numéro du général.

**Hammond :** Hammond, j'écoute.

**Jack :** c'est Jack. Je suis avec Daniel et Teal'c, ils viennent de me donner une idée. On ne pourrait pas demander l'aide des Asgards ?

**Hammond :** je vous rappelle que nous n'avons plus accès à la Porte des étoiles, colonel.

**Jack :** nous avons toujours l'appareil pour les contacter mon général.

**Hammond :** il est dans la base, dans le bureau du major Carter, et je ne peux pas vous faire prendre un risque aussi grand.

**Jack :** nous sommes en congés mon général et nous avons envie de rentrer à la base, vous n'allez pas refuser, comme ça pour une fois je ne serai pas en retard…

**Hammond :** nous n'aurons plus aucun contact…

**Jack :** Daniel reste en dehors de la base, comme ça il y aura toujours quelqu'un si… on ne s'en sort pas.

Daniel allait répliquer quelque chose mais à l'air déterminé de Jack préféra se taire.

**Hammond :** comment allez-vous vous défendre ?

**Jack :** il y a toujours la réserve d'armes pour les extrêmes urgences mon général…

**Hammond :** Allez-y mais je veux être tenu au courant, et ne faites pas de folies…

**Jack :** vous nous connaissez, mon général.

**Hammond :** c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

**Jack :** pour une fois faites-moi confiance.

**Hammond :** je vous ai toujours fait confiance.

**Jack :** donc, voilà, c'est réglé.

Il raccrocha.

**Daniel :** c'est quoi cette réserve d'armes ?

**Jack :** avec le général, on avait eu l'idée de cacher des P90, des zat et autres en dehors de la base justement pour si il y avait un problème interne au SGC. Seul Hammond et moi connaissons l'emplacement exact de ce dépôt d'artilleries.

**Daniel :** ça nous avancera à quoi d'aller chercher cet appareil ?

**Jack :** si vous n'aviez pas compris, vous ne venez pas. Seul Teal'c et moi y allons, pas vous.

**Daniel :** pourquoi ?

**Jack :** au moins on sera, au plus on aura de chance de passer au travers des mailles du filet d'Apophis.

**Teal'c :** à ce que je sais, Apophis n'a pas de filet…

**Jack :** c'est une expression, Teal'c… (s'adressant à Daniel) et puis c'est un ordre.

Daniel acquiesça malgré lui.

**Daniel :** Que ferais-je pendant ce temps-là ?

**Jack :** vous garderez mon portable au cas où Sam, le général, Maybourne ou quelqu'un d'autre essayerait de me contacter et vous resterez à proximité de la base pour pouvoir nous ramasser –j'espère que ce ne sera pas à la petite cuillère- quand nous ressortirons.

**Daniel **: D'accord

**Jack :** Alors allons-y.

Teal'C leva un sourcil d'incompréhension, mais préféra se taire, sachant pertinemment que c'était une expression terrienne, bien qu'il n'en comprenait pas le sens.

Jack ne sortit plus une seule de ses blagues au cours du voyage vers le QG Goa'uld, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Ils avaient environ trois heures de route, ce qui laissait largement le temps à Apophis de faire ce qu'il voulait de Sam et des autres.

**Environ 2 heures plus tard **

Jack était d'une humeur massacrante, Teal'c était encore plus muet que d'habitude et Daniel était perdu dans ses pensées.

Jack alluma la radio, mais l'éteignit quelques instants plus tard. Tout l'énervait : du moindre petit craquement au chant des oiseaux : tout.

Encore une heure de route, ou plus qu'une heure de route, ça dépendait du sens où on le prenait. Daniel essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, mais n'eut en retour de la part de Jack qu'un regard noir, et de la part de teal'c un haussement de sourcil (vous savez, le « made in Teal'c » !)

**Trois quarts d'heure plus tard** (Jack a appuyé sur le champignon)

Jack : Bon, on y est, tout le monde descend.

Daniel et Teal'c préférèrent ne rien répliquer, et suivirent leur commandant.

Il les emmena dans un coin reculé de la forêt près du Cheyen Moutain, ramassa une pelle laissa là exprès, et se mit à creuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déterra des armes de toutes sortes : des terriennes, des Goa'Ulds, des To'kras, et certaines extraites de plusieurs races et technologies différentes.

Il fit la distribution : il donna à Daniel un pistolet et un zat, pour sa défense s'il se faisait attaquer dans le véhicule, et donna un long bâton, un zat, un P90 et des grenades à Teal'c. Il prit à peu près la même chose pour lui-même mais sans le long bâton (Trop encombrant !). Il donna les derniers ordres à son équipe, puis ils se séparèrent en deux groupes : Daniel retourna à la voiture, alors que Jack et Teal'c se dirigèrent vers l'entrée secrète de la base (qui au fil des épisodes devient de moins en moins secrète !).

Les ordres étaient ceci : Jack allait au labo récupérer le transmetteur et Teal'c le couvrait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais ça ne se passa pas exactement comme c'était prévu…

Arrivés dans la base, ils avancèrent, Jack le premier, et Teal'c, selon le plan, le couvra.

A une intersection de couloirs, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de 10-12 Jaffas, armés jusqu'aux dents (si on peut dire !…). Tous prirent instinctivement leurs armes et tirèrent dans tous les sens. Ils tuèrent facilement les 6 premiers Jaffas, mais les autres furent plus costauds. Jack et Teal'c comprirent d'un regard ce qu'ils allaient faire : ils tirèrent le plus possible : ils exécutèrent encore 4 Jaffas. Jack courut vers le labo de Sam pour prendre le transmetteur, il s'attendait à rencontrer quelques Jaffas, mais personne ne vint à sa rencontre. Il poussa la porte et fut surprit de trouver Janet et Sam en train d'observer des échantillons au microscope. Deux primas d'Apophis les menaçaient avec des longs bâtons. Jack prit en main son zat et tira deux fois sur chaque alien, ce qui les tua. Les deux femmes se retournèrent, surprises. Sam courut vers Jack et lui sauta dans les bras. Janet regarda la scène d'un regard attendri.

**Sam :** Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans la base ?

**Jack :** secret de colonel…

Les deux scientifiques avaient un air de chien battu, elles étaient épuisées, ça se voyait, elles avaient des cernes sous les yeux…

Janet ne tenait pratiquement plus debout, elle était obligée de se tenir à une chaise. Sam, elle, portait des marques de torture sur toutes les parcelles de corps apparentes.

**Jack :** Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

**Sam :** ils ont… (elle avait les larmes aux yeux)

**Jack :** ils ne t'ont pas violé ?

Sam baissa les yeux. Elle n'osait plus regarder Jack dans les yeux.

**Sam :** Je suis désolée…

**Jack :** (relevant sa tête) ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

**Sam :** quand ils ont découvert que j'avais donné des renseignements à l'extérieur, ils ont voulu me punir.

**Jack :** ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant… je vais vous emmener avec moi.

Il voulut embrasser Sam mais celle-ci recula.

**Sam :** tu ne peux pas… (elle lui montra un bracelet à son poignet).

**Jack :** nouveau bracelet ? c'est pas tout à fait à mon goût…

**Sam :** (souriant à peine, ce qui déstabilisa fortement Jack) c'est un genre de bracelet comme on met sur Terre aux hommes sous liberté conditionnelle, pour ne pas qu'ils franchissent un périmètre très serré.

**Jack :** on ne peut pas enlever tout ça ?

**Janet :** on ne vous à pas attendu pour essayer colonel.

**Jack :** et quel est ce périmètre ?

**Sam :** apparemment, la base.

Jack ne sut pas quoi dire… il était vraiment désarmé.

**Sam :** vas-t-en, laisse nous ici.

**Jack :** non, je ne peux pas faire ça.

**Sam :** si, vas-t-en, nous allons essayer de tuer le plus de Jaffas possibles avec le reste des prisonniers, quitte à… mourir.

**Jack :** non. Pour la révolte, d'accord. Mais je reviendrais te chercher. (à l'adresse de Janet) vous chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux, elle sentait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Jack : elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

**Jack :** sam, où as-tu mis le transmetteur Asgard, pour contacter Thor ?

**Sam :** il est là, dans l'armoire. (elle alla au meuble, en sortit un petit objet, revint vers jack et lui tendit) Tu as un plan ?

**Jack :** oui, mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps : teal'c m'attend quelque part, et daniel est dehors.

**Sam :** files, alors.

Il allait partir. Elle le retint par le bras.

**Sam :** dis leur adieu de ma part.

**Jack :** tais-toi, tu ne vas pas mourir.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

**Sam :** je t'aurai embrassé au moins une fois dans ma vie…

Cette fois il partit, mais ne la regarda pas : il se sentait coupable d'être libre, de pouvoir sortir, alors qu'elle était enfermée… en plus, tout ce qu'ils lui avait fait subir… il se vengerait.

Jack tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait, il faillit même tirer sur teal'c, qui arriva en même temps que lui à l'échelle qui menait vers l'extérieur.

**Teal'c :** vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ?

Jack ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était trop bouleversé.

Une fois sortis, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la voiture où se trouvait l'archéologue, aux aguets.

**Daniel :** alors ?

Jack mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il parla ensuite :

**Jack : **j'ai ce qu'il nous fallait… mais il faut se dépêcher : ils ne tiendront plus longtemps.

**Daniel :** Comment va Sam ?

**Jack** (qui sentit les larmes montaient aux yeux, ses coéquipiers le virent bien) : elle est au bout du rouleau. Pour m'avoir prévenu de ce qu'il se déroulait, ils l'ont puni…

**Teal'c :** que lui ont-ils fait colonel O'Neill ?

**Jack :** ils ont… ils l'ont violé.

**Daniel :** comment ont-ils osé ?

**Jack :** ce sont des goa'uld, Daniel….

**Teal'c :** comment tient-elle le coup ?

**Jack:** mal, très mal. Bon, on y va.

**Daniel :** où ?

**Jack :** on s'éloigne un peu de la base pour prendre contact avec thor. Au fait Daniel, appelez le général pour le tenir au courant.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assez éloignés selon O'Neill, ils s'arrêtèrent et descendirent de voiture.

**Jack :** Attendez-moi là. Je vais essayer de contacter les Asgards pour leur demander de l'aide.

Il entra dans la forêt qui se trouvait là avec l'appareil Asgard, laissant Teal'c et Daniel à la lisière. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la forêt à un endroit où il y avait moins d'arbres qu'ailleurs. Il posa l'appareil par terre et l'actionna. Une lumière jaunâtre se fit voir du centre de l'instrument. Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant que l'image holographique de Thor n'apparaisse.

**Thor :** Bonjour O'Neill. Que désirez-vous?

**Jack :** Apophis, vous vous souvenez ?

**Thor :** Oui, mais il est mort colonel.

**Jack :** Plus maintenant… il est revenu.

L'image de Thor commença à vibrer, il disparut puis réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

**Jack :** encore les réplicateurs ?

**Thor :** oui, malheureusement.

**Jack :** je vois que vous avez autant de problèmes que nous…

**Thor :** que vous arrive-t-il avec Apophis ?

**Jack :** il a envahi la Terre.

Jack ressortit de la forêt une demi-heure plus tard, avec une mine encore plus sombre qu'avant.

**Daniel :** vous l'avez vu ?

**Jack **(se contentant de phrases courtes) : oui.

**Daniel :** il peut nous aider ?

**Jack :** en quelque sorte

**Daniel** (s'énervant) : soyez un peu plus explicite ! nous sommes aussi touchés que vous !

**Jack** (criant presque) : ce n'est pas la femme que vous aimez qui a été violée et qui est enfermée là-bas !

Daniel ne sut que répondre : pour une fois que Jack laissait ressortir ses sentiments, il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

**Jack :** désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû élever la voix.

**Daniel :** ce n'est rien, mais rappelez-vous que nous aussi voulons sauver Sam, et la planète, par la même occasion… (Jack acquiesça)

**Teal'c :** colonel O'neill, que vous a dit Thor ?

Jack (son regard s'assombrit davantage) : les Asgards ont réussi, en laboratoire, à donner plus de puissance au poison Tok'ra contre les larves Goa'uld.

**Daniel :** justement, vous devriez vous réjouir !

**Jack :** oh non… ils l'ont tellement rendu puissant qu'il peut maintenant tuer tous les goa'uld sur une planète… ainsi que tous les Jaffas.

Danel et Teal'c comprirent sur le champs. S'ils voulaient sauver leur planète : Teal'c devrait se sacrifier et donner sa vie.

**Teal'c :** si cela peut préserver votre planète des Goa'uld, je suis prêt à me sacrifier.

**Daniel/jack :** non !

**Daniel :** on devrait pouvoir trouver une autre solution… Thor ne peut pas venir avec un vaisseau pour nous aider ? Après tout, nous sommes censés être protégés par le traité avec les goa'uld…

**Jack :** ils sont encore en guerre contre les réplicateurs.

Teal'c ne disait plus rien, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

**Jack :** on ne pourrait pas remonter le temps ?

**Daniel :** on ne peut pas prévoir les éruptions solaires Jack.

**Jack :** venez, on commence à avancer

**Daniel :** où va-t-on ?

**Jack :** on retourne à la base

**Daniel :** vous avez le poison ?

**Jack :** oui

**Daniel :** alors pourquoi retourner à la base ? on pourrait l'actionner d'ici…

**Jack :** non, je veux voir ce pourri mourir sous mes yeux.

Daniel et Teal'c comprirent qu'il voulait parler d'Apophis.

**Teal'c** (émergeant enfin) : je suis d'accord. Allons-y.

Daniel et Jack ne surent que répondre. Ils suivirent le Jaffa vers la voiture. Daniel prit le volant.

**Daniel :** (à Teal'c) vous ne savez pas conduire, et vous, (à Jack) vous n'êtes pas du tout en état de prendre le volant.

Ils refirent la route vers Cheyenne Mountain. Une fois arrivés, Jack donna ses ordres.

**Jack :** à mon avis, Apophis doit être dans le bureau d'Hammond, avec ses primas. On reprend des armes à la réserve, et on y va. Teal'c, vous passerez devant et éliminerez le plus de jaffas possible. Daniel, juste derrière lui, et moi, je vous couvre. (à Teal'c) : si on trouve un autre moyen d'éliminer Apophis et ses troupes, on fera tout pour le mettre en œuvre.

Teal'c acquiesça. Il était fort inquiet, mais il ne le laissait pas voir. Il essayait de tout faire pour paraître normal : daniel n'était pas dupe, mais préféra se taire pour ne pas rendre ses collègues encore plus inquiets.

**Teal'c :** au cas où ça se passerait mal, je veux vous dire tout de suite, j'ai été très heureux et fier de combattre les goa'uld à vos côtés, et j'ai beaucoup aimé votre compagnie en dehors des missions.

**Daniel :** merci beaucoup Teal'c

**Jack :** vos paroles me vont droit au cœur

Ils se donnèrent tous trois l'accolade, tels des amis de longue date, qui se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Le moment était très fort en émotions ; les larmes montaient aux yeux de Daniel, le plus émotif des trois, ou en tout cas, celui qui le montrait le plus.

D'un commun accord (mais muet accord), ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la base, puis se déployèrent selon les ordres d'O'neill.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Hammond en massacrant le plus de Jaffas possible, SG1 passa devant le mess. Les deux premiers membres (daniel et teal'c) ne remarquèrent rien, mais jack aperçut la scène qui s'y déroulait : Sam était allongée sur une table, des Jaffas tout autour, Apophis un peu plus loin, observant la scène.

Jack appela discrètement ses coéquipiers, ils vinrent vers lui à l'appellation.

A peine Teal'c eut-il vu ce qu'il s'y déroulait qu'il s'y déroulait qu'il affirma que c'était une cérémonie d'implantation.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que jack courait déjà dans la pièce, tuant tous ceux qu'il pouvait.

Dès qu'ils le virent partir, Teal'c et daniel coururent en l'imitant : à eux trois, ils tuèrent un bon nombre de Jaffas, mais il en arrivait de tous les côtés.

Un Jaffa visa jack, qui ne remarqua rien. Il tira. Au même moment, Daniel vint se placer entre les deux hommes et s'écroula par terre. Jack se baissa pour voir comment il allait : il était mort sur le coup.

Teal'c cria à O'Neill d'activer le poison, ce qu'il fit.

Il regarda s'écrouler autour de lui des dizaines de Jaffas : il alla vers Teal'c , qui lui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Le guerrier lui montra Apophis, par terre, en train de suffoquer. Jack alla vers lui et le martela de coups de pieds. Puis il distingua au loin Sam, qui semblait être en difficulté : il courut vers elle et s'aperçut qu'un goa'uld avait pris possession de son corps, mais que celui-ci était en train de mourir, entraînant Sam avec lui.

**Sam :** je suis désolée. Nous avons échoué dans notre révolte…

**Jack :** chut, ne sois pas désolée. Calmes- toi…

Il l'embrassa, sentant que chaque seconde qui passait l'éloigner d'elle.

**Jack :** Je t'aimerai toujours Sam.

**Sam :** moi aussi, J…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. Elle succomba à ses blessures, comme tous les goa'uld et les jaffas de la pièce.

FIN?

( Note de 2004: Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrite il y a un bon nombre d'années et que j'ai retrouvée il y a peu de temps... mon style a évolué depuis, mais bon, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait en intéresser certains.

Enjoy!

N'oubliez pas les reviews)

( Note de 2008: Qu'est-ce que l'autodérision peut faire du bien, des fois... ^^)


End file.
